Still Going The Distance
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Sequel to Go The Distance! Picks up right where we left off! The adventures of Kurt and Blaine living the famous life! I recommend reading the original first. AU
1. Decisions

"That is easily the most hideous couch I've ever seen. There is no way I will live in an apartment if that is in it," Kurt exclaimed, staring down at the puke green couch with weird brown patterns intertwined into it.

"Awww, come on, babe. It's not that bad. And feel how comfy it is!" Blaine argued back.

"Nope. No way. I don't care if it feels like I'm floating on a cloud. It's me or the couch," Kurt retorted.

"Fine. Couch it is! I think I'll name it Herbert. Hello, Herbert! Welcome to the family!" Blaine joked, jumping onto the couch and snuggling into it.

"You are mentally insane. How did I overlook that fact when I agreed to move in with you?" Kurt said, walking away from Blaine and the couch in the furniture store, making his way toward more modern pieces that would look great with the other furniture he had already picked out for their new home.

It had only been a week since Blaine had surprisingly showed up in New York City, serenaded Kurt at NYU, and asked him to move in with him. Kurt instantly agreed, and they had hurried to get the new apartment ready to live in. Until then, Blaine was staying in the dorm with Kurt, who had a single room. Kurt had never been happier than at the prospect of living in a high class New York apartment with his extremely attractive, talented, funny, famous boyfriend.

Blaine was equally excited at the idea of starting over, a new life with Kurt, in a brand new city that he was quickly falling in love with. He originally only moved to New York to be with Kurt, who he decided he just couldn't live without, but almost instantly realized the attraction of the city, as well. Blaine had everything he had ever dreamed of. He couldn't be happier.

The two boyfriends were easily adjusting to their new lives together. When Kurt went to class, Blaine met with various people he worked with, his publicist, manager, agent, record label company, and many, many more, setting up arrangements for his new work location. He was also meeting with local clubs and bars, making acquaintances so that he could play local shows to keep cash flow coming in. Every one he met with already knew who he was, though, so he knew booking shows wouldn't be a problem.

When Kurt got done with classes, Blaine would always be back in his dorm room, waiting for him, and then they would go get dinner and snuggle up for the night, watching movies, talking, or singing songs. And some nights they would go out with Mercedes, shopping, going to a movie, or just walking around the city. It had only been a week, but they just knew that this was going to work out. They could feel it.

And now, they were in the middle of a furniture store, trying to pick out their last piece of furniture for their apartment- a couch. They were planning on moving in to their new place together the next day, and Kurt wanted everything to be finished and perfect before they did. It was a Saturday, so they had the whole day to shop and just wander around the city together.

Blaine jumped up from the couch and ran after this boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from behind, snuggling his face into Kurt's neck.

"As if I could choose a piece of furniture over you. You're way more fun to snuggle in to," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Well, I'm glad I have something going for me," Kurt replied, sarcastically.

"You have _everything_ going for you, Kurt Hummel. You're perfect... at least, in my eyes you are," Blaine said, completely serious, turning Kurt around to face him.

Kurt leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you," Kurt said, as he pulled back from the kiss.

"And I love you."

"Come on. Let's go find this couch so that we can finally be done and just relax for the rest of the day," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand, continuing his search for the perfect couch.

They ended up finding a nice, black, leather couch about thirty minutes later. It was chic enough for Kurt and comfy enough for Blaine, so it was settled.

"What do you want to do now?" Kurt questioned. Blaine was still new to the city, so he wanted to make sure that he had the chance to go out and explore and do what he wanted to do for a little while.

"I want to take my gorgeous boyfriend to get ice cream, then walk around Central Park for a little while," Blaine said, after thinking over his options for a minute. There was just so much to do in New York City!

"Sounds lovely. Let's go."

As they set off to the ice cream shop, they didn't notice the five or so paparazzi who were quietly following them, taking pictures any time the two men held hands or leaned in for a kiss.

The next morning, Blaine woke up relatively early and ran out to the nearest store to buy a Sunday paper. He slipped out of the dorm room quietly, careful to not wake Kurt up, then walked down the street to purchase his paper.

He was not surprised at all to find that his face was on the front page of the paper. He was used to seeing his face in random places now. Fame had its perks and it had its downsides, and this was just one of those downsides that he had gotten used to after a while.

What did surprise Blaine, though, was that Kurt was also in the picture. Kissing him.

He began to skim the article. "Blaine Anderson, California superstar, moves to a new city to be with his new beau. Apparently, he shows no fear in publicly showing affection to his new boy toy. How long do you think this relationship will last? Who is this mystery man? How did they meet? Is this the same boy that was seen kissing Blaine just a month ago in LA?"

Blaine stopped reading. This article really pissed him off. He was happy to see his kiss with Kurt in LA in magazines, because he wanted to show off his new boyfriend. But now, he just wanted a life with Kurt in NYC. He didn't want to drag Kurt into all the paparazzi and media and attention. He wanted to walk hand in hand with the man he loved and not have to worry about who was taking pictures and judging them. He didn't want people invading Kurt's life like they had done to him. He felt horrible. And he had no idea how he would break it to Kurt.

Blaine decided he'd better just face it already, and began the walk back to NYU.

Kurt had woken up only minutes after Blaine left, and decided to wander down to the cafeteria to get them both coffee for when Blaine got back.

"Hi, Kurt!" A boy Kurt barely knew greeted him.

Confused, Kurt replied,

"Umm... hi?"

"What are you doing next weekend? We should hang out some time," The boy continued, falling in to step with Kurt as Kurt continued to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Sure? I guess. What's your name again? Sorry."

"Oh, I'm Mike! Sorry, I didn't think to introduce myself."

"Oh, well, Mike. It's nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around."

With that, Kurt sped up, leaving the boy behind, feeling awkward about the random exchange that had just happened.

The cafeteria wasn't much better. At least five more people came up to Kurt, introducing themselves and asking to hang out with him some time. Why was he suddenly so popular?

Kurt shrugged it off and made his way back to his dorm room, coffee in hand.

Blaine was back, and he was sitting on his bed, a grim look on his face.

"Oh no. What's wrong?" Kurt asked, hurriedly making his way to the bed and sitting down next to Blaine, placing their coffees on his desk along the way.

"Am I that transparent?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes. But only to me, because I know you so well," Kurt replied, shrugging.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well, there's something you should see," Blaine said, pulling the newspaper out from behind his back and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt glanced down at it, his eyes opening wide in shock.

"Seriously? _Another_ picture of us kissing? Jeez! Calm down, perverts!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, but instantly became quiet again, knowing this would take some time for Kurt to adjust to.

Then, a sudden realization hit Kurt.

"That explains why everyone was so friendly to me this morning."

"Wait... what?"

"I went to get us coffee this morning, and like, six people I had never met before were suddenly my new best friends. They must have seen me in the paper and now they want to use me because I'm famous by association. They want to get close to you, or something. Ughhhh, this sucks!" Kurt exclaimed, leaning into Blaine's side.

Blaine instantly wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close, trying his best to comfort him.

"I know. It does suck. I'm so sorry that I dragged you into all of this. I understand if you just want to call it quits," Blaine said, face down, tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt jumped up at that so that he was standing directly in front of Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's face and lifted it so that Blaine was looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Hey. I'll have none of that, now. I want to be with you. I chose to be with you. I knew it was going to be rough. I mean, the situation has gotten somewhat better by you being in the same city as me, now, but I knew that people would pry into my life. But, like I told you this summer- I'm going to be famous one day anyway. At least now I can ease myself into it, in a way. I want to be with you. Nothing will keep me from you."

Kurt had his argue-with-me-and-I-will-cut-you bitch face on, so Blaine knew to just nod and accept it, wondering internally how he had become so lucky.

"I guess it's good that we're moving off campus today. It will be easier ignoring all of the crazy people I go to school with if I'm not living and eating with them on a daily basis. I can just see them in class, then come back home to you," Kurt reassured Blaine, smiling warmly.

"I feel like I'm stealing your college experience," Blaine said, sadly.

"Maybe you are. I don't know. I don't really care. You're giving me a whole new experience that most people don't get to have, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Kurt leaned in, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the nose, then walked over to his desk to grab their coffees.

"Now, drink this before it gets cold. You've got to have energy so we can move in to our new apartment!" Kurt exclaimed, excitedly.

So Blaine gratefully took his coffee, and began to make plans with Kurt for their day, talking excitedly about everything they would do, as if none of the drama had even happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! I'm finally working on the sequel! I finished exams, and I'm still super busy with packing and such, but I had some free time tonight and decided to go ahead and write the first chapter. I have the entire sequel outlined, but I'll still take suggestions from you guys! I love to hear what you guys want to see happen! So review and let me know what you think!

Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of these characters.


	2. Duet

Kurt and Blaine easily adjusted to their new lives together. Their apartment was beautifully and creatively decorated by Kurt, with some input from Blaine, in a black and white modern theme. It truly looked like the home of a famous superstar. Blaine was completely grateful for Kurt's artistic flair. He knew he never would have been able to decorate his apartment as extravagantly as that. He would have just hired a decorator or something. Not that he would even be in New York if it weren't for Kurt.

They had no problem living together, since they really only saw one another in the afternoon and at night before they went to bed.

And sure, they both had their annoying little quirks that they quickly discovered about one another, like the fact that Kurt takes an hour to moisturize every night before bed, and Blaine tends to leave sheet music and musical instruments laying around all over the place.

They had discovered some of their odd habits while living on the tour bus together for the whole summer, but it still wasn't the same as actually living together, so there were still some adjustments to be made. But at the end of the day, they were adjusting without any real complaints, and they were happy together. Kurt went around after Blaine, picking up after him and scolding him, while Blaine used the time that Kurt moisturized before bed to work on writing songs while teasingly yelling at him to hurry up so they could cuddle already.

Cuddling wasn't something they had much time for lately, though. It seemed like they were constantly rushing around, doing their own thing, and by the time they got home for the night, they were just ready to pass out. It had now been a month since they moved in together. Kurt was in full swing with his classes, and Blaine had made all the necessary connections to keep progressing with his music in a new city. He was in the first stages of recording his new album, playing gigs at local bars on weekends, and working with his publicist to get interviews for magazines and tv whenever he could.

Sure, any free time they had was spent together, but usually they were too preoccupied with homework and phone calls to really enjoy their time together.

Blaine and Kurt were, frankly, beginning to get tired of it all. They just wanted to have at least one day together, with nothing to distract them from each other.

It was a Saturday in the middle of September that Kurt and Mercedes found themselves at a small bar in Times Square, huddled together at a table close to the front of the crowded room, listening to Blaine perform for an enthusiastic audience.

Blaine's fame had sky-rocketed since he finished tour, and since he was still relatively new to NYC, he had a whole new crowd of fans who were eager to see him perform in their home city.

"Boy, I knew Blaine was good. But damn. He is really, _really _good," Mercedes said to Kurt, leaning across the table to make sure he could hear her over the noise of the crowd, singing along with Blaine.

"Oh, believe me. I know," Kurt replied, smiling back at Mercedes.

Kurt turned away from Mercedes and stared dreamily at his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_. Who was easily the most talented and beautiful man he had ever seen. He was so proud of the fact that someone as fantastic as Blaine had taken notice in him, a small town boy from Ohio. Of course, Blaine was from Ohio, too, so they had that in common. But still. And Kurt was seriously missing the alone time they had had together on that tour bus. He was completely grateful for the life he was living with Blaine now, but sometimes his mind would wander back to those long days on a cramped bus with just him and Blaine, no interruptions from the outside world, snuggled close together-

But Kurt was suddenly pulled out of his daydream by hearing Blaine say his name.

Wait, what? Blaine was saying his name? Why was Blaine saying his name?

"-urt? Helloooo?" Blaine teasingly shouted out to his boyfriend.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes.

"I just asked if you would come up here and sing a song with me," Blaine explained, smiling lovingly at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and nodded shyly, making his way up to the stage. His pre-show jitters had gotten somewhat better since performing in front of such a large crowd in LA, but he still got a little anxious when Blaine just suddenly pulled him out of the crowd with no warning.

Kurt playfully shoved Blaine when he finally reached him.

"You'll pay for this, Anderson," Kurt warned quietly, his smile betraying any seriousness the threat could possibly hold.

"Okay, everyone. This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Remember that name. He's going to be a famous fashion designer soon. He also dressed me tonight, although he didn't design it himself. But, damn, don't I look good?" Blaine questioned to the audience, jokingly, striking a silly pose.

Kurt gave Blaine another shove at this, causing the crowd to break out into giggles and awww's. Kurt could have sworn he heard Mercedes' distinct cat-call too. He would have to talk to her later. He couldn't have _his_ best friend egging Blaine on.

"So, we're going to sing The Lazy Song. Because, honestly, I just feel like being lazy with my boyfriend for a little while, and I fully intend on doing just that when we get back to our place tonight. In fact, I can pretty much guarantee that we won't leave our bed at all until Monday," Blaine told the crowd, complete honesty in his voice, a loving look in his eyes directed toward Kurt.

Kurt couldn't get rid of his blush, no matter how hard he tried. So Blaine had been feeling the same way? Blaine had missed spending an entire day with Kurt, too. The thought made Kurt's heart beat faster. Kurt, eventually, forced himself to look away from Blaine in order to face the microphone so he could sing.

Blaine started off the song, letting Kurt come in whenever he felt like it.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>

**I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan**  
><strong>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't<strong>

**I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie**  
><strong>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<strong>  
><strong>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<strong>

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**  
><strong>I said it 'cause I can<strong>

Kurt joined in for the chorus, putting everything he had into the song. Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop smiling at one another, goofing off and messing around with funny dance moves to go along with the song.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**  
><strong>I just wanna lay in my bed<strong>  
><strong>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<strong>  
><strong>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>  
><strong>Nothing at all, nothing at all<strong>

**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X**  
><strong>Find a really nice guy, have some really nice sex<strong>  
><strong>And he's gonna scream out<strong>  
><strong>This is great<strong>

Blaine let Kurt take this verse on his own, laughing too hard at Mercedes' catcall at the sex verse. Kurt just rolled his eyes at her and continued on with the song, grabbing his microphone off the stand and walking over toward Blaine, wrapping an arm around him, and swaying with him in time with the music.

**Yeah, I might mess around**  
><strong>And get my college degree<strong>  
><strong>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<strong>  
><strong>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<strong>

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**  
><strong>I said it 'cause I can<strong>

Blaine finally calmed down enough to continue singing with Kurt. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, returning Kurt's embrace, touching their foreheads together. It was if they were the only two in the room, just goofing around and singing like they did when they were home alone. They almost forgot they had a whole audience.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**  
><strong>I just wanna lay in my bed<strong>  
><strong>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<strong>  
><strong>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>

Kurt refused to sing the next few verses. No way would he ever say that he wouldn't comb his hair. And he really didn't feel like admitting to strutting around in his birthday suit, even though he found that he and Blaine were both completely comfortable doing that around one another. But still, he figured that wasn't something the crowd needed to know about them. Blaine, on the other hand, had no problem shouting out that verse for the world to hear, a giddy expression on his face. And Kurt was blushing again, which caused even more giggles from the crowd.

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit**  
><strong>And let everything hang loose<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

Kurt and Blaine finished the song together, their voices melting together as if they were born to sing to one another.

**Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything**  
><strong>I just wanna lay in my bed<strong>  
><strong>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<strong>  
><strong>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<strong>

**Nothing at all**  
><strong>Nothing at all<strong>  
><strong>Nothing at all<strong>

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug at the end of the song, as the entire crowd broke out into loud applause.

And now, Kurt absolutely couldn't wait to get back to his apartment so that he and Blaine could be lazy together for the rest of the weekend.

After the show finished, Blaine greeted all of his many fans and signed autographs, and they said goodbye to Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were finally back home in their apartment, snuggled up in bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, rising and falling with every breath Blaine took.

"You sounded beautiful tonight. You always sound beautiful, though," Blaine whispered, afraid to break the calming silence surrounding the pair.

"Thank you. You did, too. I'm sure you noticed me absentmindedly admiring you in the crowd... I was kind of entranced," Kurt admitted, giggling softly, knowing that he could always be completely honest with Blaine.

"I did notice. And I love that you admire me. It makes me feel so special. No one's ever made me feel that special before," Blaine confessed, continuing with,

"You would think with all the attention I get and all the fans practically worshiping me, that I would feel pretty awesome all the time. But I didn't. Not until I met you. And you were just so completely perfect for me, and to know that you looked up to me and admired me... it's the greatest feeling in the world."

Kurt sighed, snuggling closer into Blaine's chest. He didn't have anything to reply to that, so he just held Blaine tighter, hoping to convey with his body language that he would do anything for the man beside him.

"We should sing together," Blaine said, breaking the silence again after a few more minutes.

"Ummm, Blaine? We just did. Tonight. Where were you?" Kurt questioned.

"No, I mean, we should sing together all the time. I want you to sing with me at shows and on my album."

Kurt sat straight up at this.

"WHAT?"

And the peaceful atmosphere was gone.

"You have a beautiful voice and the crowd loves you and I just want you to sing with me. Our voices sound great together. It would be a total waste for us to not partner up," Blaine explained his thought-process to Kurt.

Kurt sat still, trying to gather his thoughts. Blaine sat up behind him and began to rub Kurt's shoulders, trying to figure out what was going through Kurt's head.

"Sorry. Just... give me a minute to process," Kurt said, leaning back into Blaine's touch.

"Take all the time you need, babe."

They continued to sit in silence for a few more minutes, Blaine just rubbing Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt thinking over all the possibilities in his head. What if the fans didn't like him? What if he and Blaine were to break up? What would that mean for Blaine's music then? Would he even have time to add this to his busy schedule?

Kurt finally decided to voice some of his questions out-loud.

"Wouldn't your fans be pissed if I started stealing some of the spotlight? They love _you_, Blaine. I'm pretty sure the only reason they cheer for me when I sing with you is because you love me, and they love you, so they feel some sort of obligation to love me, too."

Blaine instantly reassured Kurt, saying,

"No way, Kurt. They really love you. You're super talented. They have no reason not to love you. And I'd still take some solos every now and then. And I'll write the songs, unless you feel like helping, so they'll still get me through the music."

"Ummm... I just... I... I figured I would just be behind the scenes during all of this. I mean, I'm working with you by designing some outfits right now, and I support you 100% in everything you do... but, singing with you? Wow. That's big, Blaine."

"I know it is. You can totally say no. I won't be offended. I promise. I just love singing with you. And I figured, all of the songs I write end up being about you anyway. I mean, I haven't finished writing all of the songs yet, but trust me, they'll be about you if they're anything like the other ones I've written for this next album. I figured it would be really cool if you could sing them with me. It would make them even more special to me, I guess."

Kurt sighed. He was seriously tempted to just say no and avoid all the extra commitment, but he could tell that this was something Blaine truly wanted. And he would do anything for Blaine. So he gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it. But if it gets to be too much, I hold my right to call it quits."

"YES!" Blaine cheered, pulling Kurt into a tight hug, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Blaine then pulled Kurt down back into bed with him, snuggling back into him, perfectly content to be completely lazy for the rest of the night and the next day, doing nothing at all but laying in bed with the man he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ummm... so, that's that chapter. I don't really have anything to say about it, except that the song is The Lazy Song sung by Bruno Mars. It's been stuck in my head all week, so I decided to do a chapter about it. Also, I'm tired. Which I reflected through Kurt and Blaine being equally as tired. Lol.

OH! Also, I fixed my punctuation! Thanks to **The Light Lazer** and **Lady Black-Malfoy** for pointing that out to me! You guys rock!

Anyway... I hope you liked it. Review?

Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Inspiration

Kurt and Blaine were completely refreshed since their day of relaxation together. They had finally gotten their much needed quiet time and were ready to face the world once again.

Blaine was moving full-speed ahead, trying to finish writing all the songs for his next album, recording them on weekends as he went along, and Kurt was hurriedly trying to keep up with school work while designing clothes for Blaine's album cover and interviews. They were still exhausted, but were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, so all was well.

It was another quiet evening, about a week after that lazy day, that Kurt and Blaine found themselves curled up in their living room- this time completing separate tasks. Kurt was working on a design portfolio that was due at the end of the week for his fashion design class, and Blaine was writing another song for his next album. Both men were hunched over their coffee table, working diligently.

Except Blaine was having trouble staying focused. It was hard to pay attention to the task at hand when his gorgeous boyfriend was sitting right there across from him, biting his tongue in concentration. Nope. Blaine couldn't focus if his life depended on it

So Blaine decided to use this distraction to his benefit and just write yet another song about Kurt.

He stared openly, taking in all of Kurt's beautiful features, reminiscing on times they'd spent together, hoping to draw inspiration from that. He thought back to Kurt following him around the country, being at every show, moving in with him, lazy days spent in bed... Oh yeah. Blaine had more than enough material to draw from.

He instantly set back to writing, frequently glancing up at Kurt, before writing another verse.

"I know that you're writing about me. It better all be good stuff," Kurt teased, finally quitting his assignment for a few minutes, stretching his neck and back, which were sore from being hunched over for so long.

"I hope it's good. I'm having trouble writing about your eyes, though. Are they green or are they blue?" Blaine pondered out loud.

"Oh crap. Now it's gonna sound too much like Your Song. _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen,"_ Blaine sang out loudly, jumping up onto the table, arms stretched out wide.

Kurt hid his face in shame, even though no one else was around to see his crazy boyfriend. Sometimes Kurt wondered how someone as adorkable as Blaine had managed to become such a heart throb celebrity. Damn that sultry voice of his.

"Get down from there, you crazy!" Kurt called at Blaine through his laughter, tugging Blaine down back into his seat.

"What do you think, Kurt? I bet I could get away with telling people I wrote that song. I mean, it's not too recognizable, right?" Blaine joked.

"Totally. I mean, Elton John? Not that big of a deal. Neither is Moulin Rouge, for that matter," Kurt laughed. Blaine scowled.

"Oh, don't worry. Inspiration will come to you soon enough. And I'm sure I'll love whatever you write. I always do. In the meantime, I need to get back to work and pretend like I don't see you blatantly staring at me from across the table."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend. How did he end up so lucky? I mean, seriously? All the guys he had dated in the past ended up being real jerks, using them for his fame or breaking his heart in some way or another. But Kurt was different from those other guys. Blaine trusted him completely. Kurt had stood by Blaine since he met him. Kurt even stood by Blaine before they started dating, rescuing him from the crowd of fans right before their first date happened. Kurt was the best thing to ever happen to Blaine, and Blaine had never been happier in his entire life. And just like, inspiration hit.

It was now the weekend. Kurt had finished all of his homework assignments and Blaine had finished his latest song, inspired by Kurt. Just like every other weekend, it was time for Blaine to head down to the studio to record yet another song for his album.

"Tell me again why I'm coming with you? Not that I mind, but usually I sleep in on Saturdays while you record your solos. I thought we wouldn't start recording the duets until next weekend," Kurt questioned Blaine, who was literally dragging him into the studio with him, holding Kurt's hand with one hand and Kurt's coffee with the other, holding it in front of Kurt's face as inspiration for the man to enter the building with him.

Blaine had quickly learned that Kurt would do basically anything for coffee, so in the off chance that Kurt didn't feel like getting out of bed to come down to the studio with Blaine, he figured he should offer some sort of collateral. As soon as Kurt stepped foot into the building, Blaine immediately handed Kurt his coffee, offering him his reward. Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Blaine answered.

"Hey Blaine!" The music producer, Tom, greeted him with a wave.

"Hey Tom. How's it going? This is Kurt, the guy I'm always singing about," Blaine laughed, gesturing to Kurt.

"Hi Tom. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said, reaching out to shake Tom's hand.

"So, last solo song for the album, huh, Blaine? You ready to get this done with?" Tom said, moving to sit in his booth, hands already on the controls, ready to get the show on the road.

"You bet," Blaine answered.

"Kurt, can you go sit in there with Tom? I want to make sure you can hear the song."

"Sure," Kurt nodded, still confused as to why Blaine wanted him there. But, regardless, he made his way into the booth with Tom, getting a direct view of Blaine in the recording room from where he was sitting.

"Alright, Blaine. Ready when you are," Tom said.

Blaine nodded that he was ready, and began to strum on his guitar, never once taking his eyes off of Kurt while he sang.

**You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you<br>I like you.**

**I think I felt my heart skip a beat**  
><strong>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me<br>You got me.**

**The way you take my hand is just so sweet**  
><strong>And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet<strong>

**Oh, I just can't get enough  
>I'm a stoup I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
>Cuz no matter what I do,<br>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**

**I can't imagine what it'd be like**  
><strong>Livin everyday in this life - without you.<strong>  
><strong>Without you.<strong>  
><strong>One look from you I know you understand<strong>  
><strong>This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.<strong>

**Oh, I just can't get enough**  
><strong>I'm a stoup I need to fill me up.<strong>  
><strong>It feels so good it must be love<strong>  
><strong>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<strong>  
><strong>I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.<strong>  
><strong>Cuz no matter what I do,<strong>

**Oh, I just can't get enough**  
><strong>I'm a stoup I need to fill me up.<strong>  
><strong>It feels so good it must be love<strong>  
><strong>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<strong>  
><strong>I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.<strong>  
><strong>Cuz no matter what I do,<strong>  
><strong>Oh my heart is filled with you.<strong>

**Oh**  
><strong>You got me. You got me.<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>You got me. You got me.<strong>

By the end of the song, Kurt could feel the wet streaks on cheeks from his tears. He couldn't believe that Blaine wrote that beautiful song about _him._ He had heard bits and pieces of Blaine's other songs inspired by him, but this one... wow. Just wow. Kurt was pretty sure he was the luckiest guy in the entire world.

As soon as the recording light went off, Kurt ran into the room, grabbing Blaine and pulling him into a bone-shattering hug.

"It was perfect. _So_ perfect. Thank you so much," Kurt said, still crying, too happy to comprehend.

"It was inspired by you, so... yeah... I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine replied, glad that Kurt was so moved by his song.

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If only all good things could last forever... leaving the honeymoon stage next chapter. It's time that these boys get a little dose of reality.

Also, sorry this chapter was so freakishly short. But, I posted two chapters in one night, so I figure that makes up for it. The rest of the chapters will be back to average length, if not longer.

**Last note:** I got a couple of reviews saying how this story is different from Go The Distance. I really hope you guys mean it's a good kind of different. And I just wanted to clarify that while it's a sequel to Go The Distance, it's going to differ from the original because Kurt and Blaine are together now. There is no more pining or chasing one another around the country. They are equals in their relationships and will be dealing with issues surrounding that, now. The fame aspect will still make itself known in this story, but, right now, I'm just focusing on the honeymoon phase. Don't worry though... major drama starts next chapter.

Argh! I forgot to say what song I used! You Got Me by Colbie Caillat


	4. Compromise

Kurt had never been so overwhelmed in his life.

It was mid-November, and everything was hitting Kurt full-on in the face, now. The end of the semester was fast approaching, which meant a test, 10 page paper, or huge assignment was due practically every day, not to mention he had finals to prepare for as well.

He was also recording songs with Blaine every weekend. The album was due to drop in less than a month, and they were pushed to get everything ready by then. His vocal chords had never felt so tired in his life. Not even when he did Glee club back in high school. When he wasn't recording, they were practicing and working on harmonies and memorizing lyrics and it was just all too much!

Ever since that picture of Kurt and Blaine had been released in the New York newspaper, paparazzi had been relentless, hoping to figure out exactly who Kurt Hummel was and what his relationship to Blaine was. It seemed as though the couple could never go anywhere in peace. People were constantly screaming in their faces when they went out, asking, "Blaine, who is that? Is that your boyfriend? He's cute! How old is he, 12?"

When the media figured out that Blaine was dating his designer, the press had a field day. Kurt began getting calls from talk shows all around the country. He had agreed to do a few, but only if they promised they would only talk about his designer job, not about him being Blaine's boyfriend. Kurt had promised Blaine that he wouldn't use his fame to help promote himself, and Kurt fully intended on keeping that promise, He wanted to gain fame on his own, not because he was with Blaine.

Speaking of designing clothes for Blaine, the photo shoot for the album was next week, and he still hadn't quite finished Blaine's outfit yet. He just could never find the time to sit down and work on it. And Kurt knew that as soon as the album dropped, he would have to design at least 20 more outfits for Blaine's red carpet events and interviews. He had some of the designs figured out already, but he had no idea when he would find the time to make all the outfits. Maybe he should hire an apprentice or something. Kurt laughed out loud at the idea of hiring someone to work for him.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine questioned groggily from his spot next to Kurt in their bed. It was around 3 in the morning and they were just now going to bed after a long day.

"Just trying to figure out how to get everything done. And I might slowly be losing my mind. Don't mind me," Kurt replied, snuggling in to Blaine.

"It's rough, isn't it? It took me forever to adjust to the busy schedule. In fact, I don't think I've still adjusted completely. And I didn't have to balance school with it all. You amaze me, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt sighed, then went back to his thoughts, leaving Blaine alone to sleep. If only Blaine knew that Kurt was barely hanging on by a thread. But he didn't want to worry Blaine. He could handle it all. He could!

Needless to say, Kurt didn't sleep that night. He was up all night, tossing and turning, his brain running on high speed. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his brain to shut up. So, once he heard Blaine's even breathing from beside him, signaling that he was asleep, he got out of bed and set to work on finishing Blaine's album cover outfit.

The next morning was Saturday. Kurt and Blaine had a recording session around 6 that morning. They went to the studio, recorded their song, then Kurt rushed off to do an interview on the other side of the city. Blaine had an interview to do too, so he couldn't go with Kurt this time. They wouldn't see each other again until that night.

When they got home later that night, Blaine had a few phone interviews to do, so he locked himself up in the bedroom to do that while Kurt set to work on making a dent in his homework. Blaine finished his interviews around 10 that night and made his way to the living room, only to find Kurt sound asleep, head on his books.

Blaine was worried about Kurt. He didn't express this to him because he didn't want Kurt to think that he doubted his ability to handle everything. But Kurt was taking on so much. He was doing way more than Blaine had ever done. Homework, designing, recording, interviews, a relationship, dealing with the paparazzi. Blaine didn't know how much Kurt would be able to take before breaking. He just hoped that Kurt would let him in before it was too late.

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to bed, careful not to wake him, because they had another early morning of recording again tomorrow and Kurt obviously needed the rest.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt like he was dying. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came out rough and ragged.

"Oh no. Oh _SHIT!" _Kurt exclaimed in a hoarse voice, waking Blaine up.

"What is it, babe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, sitting straight up to inspect his boyfriend for something that could be wrong.

"My voice! That's what's wrong. I'm losing my voice!"

"It just sounds like you're sick, babe. You're probably sick with exhaustion. I'm calling the recording studio. We're not going in today. We'll just do an extra session next Friday night or something."

"NO! Blaine, no! I can do it! Just, let me drink some tea or something. I'll be fine. I can do this!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to grab the phone out of Blaine's hand. But Blaine wasn't having it.

"Hello, Tom? Hey, Kurt's sick this morning. We're going to have to reschedule. Thanks," Blaine said, hanging up the phone and pulling Kurt down into the bed with him again.

"There. All settled. We're staying in bed today."

"Blaine, I am so, so sorry," Kurt apologized, trying to hold back his tears. His head was pounding, his body ached, and his throat was on fire. And to top it all off, now he was holding Blaine back from his job.

"Shhhh, baby. It's okay. Don't worry. I figured you'd get sick sooner or later. You've been pushing yourself so hard lately, it was only a matter of time."

Kurt had hoped Blaine hadn't noticed, but now that he had said something, Kurt thought it was time he finally spoke to Blaine about something that had been bothering him.

"Blaine... about that. I don't know how much I can do anymore."

Blaine was confused. What was Kurt referring to? Surely he couldn't be referring to their relationship.

"Do what? What do you mean?" Blaine questioned.

"Any of this. The recording, the designing... umm... us," Kurt answered, hiding his face from Blaine. At this point, he was openly sobbing.

"Kurt, no! Don't say that! You don't mean that!" Blaine was panicking. Kurt couldn't break up with him. He just couldn't!

"Blaine, I don't even remember the last time we had sex. I rarely get to see you anymore. I feel like I work for you more than I'm in a relationship with you. And I'm tired. So, so tired. I don't think my body can take it any more."

Now Blaine was crying.

"But I love you! We can figure something out. Let's just talk about this! We haven't even talked about how you were feeling before this. We can come up with a solution. Please don't leave me! I've been looking for you forever," Blaine was pleading. He was desperate.

Kurt silently contemplated this. Blaine had a point. They hadn't even talked about it. It wouldn't be fair of Kurt to end everything without Blaine's input first. He decided to give Blaine a chance to figure it out. Maybe Blaine would have an answer that Kurt hadn't seen.

"Fine. Come up with a solution and I might stay. But if you're just as stuck as I am, I don't see how we can make any of this work. I'm losing my mind, here, Blaine."

Blaine sat silently for the next few minutes, trying to come up with a plan. He had some ideas, but he had to make sure he worded them perfectly. His future with Kurt relied on it.

"Ummm... okay. Well, let's see. First problem- homework. Easy. Turn in your designs for me as your final project. That cuts your workload in half. And I can help you study. I'll even make note cards, if that helps."

"Oh! Yeah, okay. That actually might work! And my designs for you are kind of fabulous. So that's an easy A right there," Kurt was suddenly feeling much better. Maybe Blaine would be able to fix this after all. And Kurt was glad to see that Blaine cared enough to want to fix it all for him. Kurt had never felt more weak, both mentally and physically, and it made him happy beyond belief to know that he could rely on Blaine to help him out.

"Next... interviews. How about, from now on, you only do interviews in the city. That way you don't have to travel as much. Which also means we can spend more time together. Oh! We could do interviews together from now on! I know you're worried that, if we do that, the interviewers will only focus on our relationship, but if they ask us any questions about it, we'll just get up and walk away!"

Kurt laughed at the image of him and Blaine just walking out of an interview, leaving a confused audience behind. Kurt reached out and fondly grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it to urge him to continue with his plans.

"And when the red carpet stuff starts happening, I can take Mercedes as my date sometimes to help relieve the stress from you. I'm sure she would love the chance to get glammed up and go the Grammy's."

"As if, Blaine Anderson! Mercedes is not stealing my spot from the Grammy's! Over my dead body!" Kurt exclaimed, as loudly as his hoarse voice would allow.

Blaine smiled to himself. Kurt still wanted to go to the Grammy's with him. That was a good sign. He was winning Kurt back over. He didn't know if Kurt even realized what he had just said, so he continued on with his solutions.

"Okay, so... all-nighters. I'll stay up with you when you do them. Or convince you to come to bed."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue. He didn't know Blaine knew about those all-nighters. He always thought Blaine was asleep when he crawled out of bed in the middle of the night.

But Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth to stop him from arguing.

"Yes, I know about those. I'm a light sleeper. And it's not healthy, Kurt. You need your sleep. Listen, we can have sex every night before we go to bed or something, if that's what it takes to knock you out. But you've got to get more sleep. Okay?"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's suggestion, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, as far as not knowing if you'll make it through all of this- we're almost done with this album. We only have two more weeks of recording left, and then we're done. We can make it through two more weeks of this. Yeah, after the album drops we'll have more interviews and fame and stuff, but we'll deal with that when we get to it. But I just know that if we face this head on together, we can do it. We have each other to lean on. Just like right now. You needed me, so I'm here. And I know you would do the same for me, because we love one another. Kurt, I need you. Please, please, don't leave me. We can make it through all of this."

Kurt sighed. Blaine made a tough bargain. Honestly, after hearing Blaine talk, Kurt had no idea what he had been thinking. He couldn't leave Blaine. And he couldn't stop designing. He loved both far too much. He was finally living his dream. He was a designer, and he was doing it for the man he loved. He couldn't have asked for a better life. Yeah, it got rough some times. But who would he be if he just quit when the going got rough? No, he would stick to Blaine and he would stick to his new job. And he would finish school. He would live out his dream.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and snuggled into his chest. Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, pulling him as close to him as physically possible.

"Did it really take us 7 months to have our first fight?" Kurt questioned, giggling.

"I believe so. What the fuck is wrong with us?" Blaine responded, also laughing lightly, relieved that he had succeeded in convincing Kurt to stay.

"So, so much," Kurt replied.

"Okay, so, now that we've got all of this figured out, I'm going to go make you some tea with honey. You stay here. When I get back, I'm putting on a marathon of Say Yes To The Dress, and you are going to sleep. Capeesh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and Blaine? Thank you," Kurt replied, staring deep into Blaine's eyes, trying to convey with one look just how much he loved Blaine. Blaine seemed to get it, because he responded with,

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OH MY GOD I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Lol. Not gonna lie, I squeeled at the end. Maybe because it's a Tuesday, so I'm high on the possibility of canon Klaine on my tv tonight (fingers crossed).

But anyway... how is it that even when I write drama, it ends up as fluff? LOL.

The next few chapters are going to feature some hard times for Klaine, but then it will get light and fluffy again before the end. :)

More to come soon! In the mean time, review and let me know what you thought? I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! IT PUTS THE BIGGEST SMILE ON MY FACE! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Christmas

"Blaine, I have a huge, HUGE favor to ask you. Feel free to say no. I won't be offended. I promise," Kurt said at dinner one night. The two men were in their apartment, having ordered Chinese take-out, and were currently cuddled up on the couch together.

Blaine nodded for Kurt to continue.

"I want to go home for Christmas. I know I said last summer that I hated being back there, and I know you hated it too, but it was so much more bearable with you there. And now that we're officially together, I'd really like for you to meet my dad again and spend Christmas with us. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed my friends and family until I saw them again, and now I just really, really want to go back," Kurt finished with a deep breath. He had just said all of that really fast. He hoped Blaine had understood it all.

Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine's face for the first time since he started talking and noticed that Blaine was smiling. That was a good sign.

Blaine had been waiting for this to happen. He could tell Kurt wanted to go home for Christmas. He kept dropping hints about it, and Blaine could just see it in Kurt's eyes sometimes when he talked about home. And while the idea of going back to Ohio again didn't thrill him, he would do anything for Kurt, and he loved the idea of spending Christmas with a real family.

Sure, Blaine had spent Christmas with his family when he growing up, but his family wasn't like Kurt's. They weren't as loving or accepting. And most of their Christmas' were spent on a cruise ship or on a business trip in some unfamiliar city. And as long as he was with Kurt for Christmas, Blaine was willing to go anywhere.

"If that's really what you want, then okay. Sure. Let's do it," Blaine responded, placing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt squeeled in excitement and got up and started jumping around the house in celebration.

"Oh my god! Really? You're sure? Oh my god thank you! I love you! Oh my god! I have to go pack!"

"Woah woah woah! Kurt, hold on! At least finish eating first. We can pack tomorrow, okay?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend who was running crazy around the house. He held out his arms for Kurt to join him back on the couch. Kurt gave in and snuggled back up to his boyfriend.

"I love you so, so much," Kurt said, placing a light kiss on Blaine's lips.

"The feeling's mutual, baby."

A week later, they were on their way to Lima, Ohio. Their flight was scheduled to land the night of December 23rd. Blaine's manager didn't have a problem with Blaine going out of town shortly before his album dropped, but only if they scheduled a radio interview while they were there. He couldn't just disappear right before his album came out.

So Blaine made a few phone calls and was able to get a radio interview for him and Kurt on Christmas Eve. The radio station was eager to talk to them, considering both men were from Ohio. It was a big deal for two celebrities to be coming back to their roots.

Kurt and Blaine planned to stay in Lima until right after New Years. Kurt wanted to be able to celebrate New Years with his New Directions friends, including Mercedes, who had hopped on the flight with them to see her family and boyfriend in Ohio as well.

Kurt was beside himself in excitement. Blaine loved seeing him so happy.

When the plane landed, Burt, Carole, and Finn were all there waiting for them, greeting them both with hugs, except for Burt and Finn, who gave Blaine a firm handshake.

"It's nice to see you again, Blaine. Glad to have you back," Burt greeted Blaine.

"Break my brother's heart and I break you," Finn added, trying his best to give Blaine an intimidating look. Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's brother's protective nature.

"I won't hurt him. I promise. And it's good to be back, sir."

"Burt. Call me Burt, son."

Oh yeah, Blaine was definitely going to enjoy spending Christmas here with Kurt and his family.

As Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Finn, Burt, and Carole all crammed into Carole's van to make their way home from the airport, all of them seemed to be exchanging sly looks. All of them except Blaine and Kurt, that is.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me what's going on? You guys are acting weird. Why do you keep looking at one another like there's some big secret that Blaine and I don't know about?" Kurt finally questioned, not able to take his family's weirdness anymore.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see," Mercedes responded, cackling.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear,

"Suddenly, I'm very, very afraid."

When they arrived home, the first thing Kurt noticed was that all the lights were off in the house. That was odd. Usually a light was left on somewhere in forgetfulness

As they made their way into the house, all of the lights suddenly flickered on and a group of about ten popped out from behind various pieces of furniture.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

Kurt looked around the house in shock. Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie... they were all there! He couldn't believe it.

"You guys! Oh my god! What are you all doing here?" Kurt questioned, running to go hug them all.

Blaine hung back. He had briefly met them over the summer when he performed the show in Lima, but he didn't know them well enough to go around hugging them all like Kurt was. He turned to Mercedes to ask how long she had been in on the plan, but she had run over to her boyfriend of three years, Sam, and was throwing herself into his arms. Sam hugged her back tightly. Blaine smiled at the cute couple.

"Finn told us you were coming home for Christmas, so we wanted to surprise you."

"We won't see you on Christmas, but we figured we could have a little party tonight."

"We have presents!"

Different voices rang out around the house, explaining to Kurt and Blaine what was going on.

Puck and Santana had made their way over to Blaine, seeing that he was standing awkwardly by the door, not sure of what to do with himself.

"Thanks for coming home with Kurt. It means so much to us to have him home. I'm Puck, by the way."

Puck... Puck... oh, right! Kurt had mentioned Puck. Puck was the one guy Kurt really stayed in touch with after high school, aside from Finn. From what Kurt had told Blaine, Puck had really stuck by his side in high school, after he gave up bullying him, and then they had become really great friends.

"You still taking care of our boy? I'm glad you two finally came to your senses. The sexual tension between you boys this summer was practically unbearable," Santana piped in.

Blaine laughed.

"I'm trying to be the best boyfriend I can be to him. I love him. I would do anything for him. And I'm so glad you guys are here. I love seeing him so happy."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend from across the room. Their eyes met and they smiled at one another before Kurt turned back to listen to whatever Brittany was saying to him.

Finally, after a bit of catching up with everyone, Kurt made his way over to his boyfriend, who was in deep conversation with Puck about music, genuinely enjoying getting to know Kurt's friend.

"So, what's this about presents? Someone said there were presents! Let's whip those babies out!" Kurt exclaimed, ushering everyone to the living room to sit around the Christmas tree.

Blaine sat across the room from Kurt, watching with admiration as Kurt interacted with all of his old friends, falling back into the familiar pattern that they once held those few years ago. And the gifts his friends had gotten Kurt... they all knew him so well. A book on Patti LuPone, silk scarves, Wicked special edition album... Blaine suddenly felt extremely self-conscious that Kurt wouldn't like the present he got him. It seemed so generic compared to the personal gifts that Kurt's friends had given him.

Blaine felt a small pang in his stomach, but decided to ignore it, simply watching his boyfriend enjoy his time at home. And then the pang disappeared all together at the realization that he had played a small part in Kurt being this happy, and that was worth the world to him.

Around one in the morning, Kurt's friends finally left, including Mercedes- who would be staying with Sam and his family over the break, and Finn- who still lived with Mike and Puck, promising that they would all be back after Christmas to spend more time with him.

When the last person was out the door, Kurt turned to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you," Kurt whispered.

"I was with you all night," Blaine replied, wondering what Kurt could have meant.

"Yes, but you were so far away from me! I barely got to talk to you once. And I haven't touched you since we got home."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer, content to just hold him in his arms for a few more seconds. But then they were interrupted by Burt clearing his throat from behind them.

"Hey boys. Blaine, I've set up the couch for you to sleep on-"

"DAD! Are you kidding me? Blaine and I _live_ together. He's sleeping in my bed with me," Kurt argued, starting to pull Blaine upstairs with him. Blaine was a little hesitant, though. He wanted to leave a good impression with Burt, but, at the same time, he couldn't imagine a night of not sleeping with Kurt in his arms.

"Oh, Burt, honey. Just let the boys share a bed. They shared one this summer," Carole said, stepping into the living room and beginning to drag Burt off to their own bedroom to go to sleep.

"Yeah, but they weren't together then," Burt argued back, but then gave in,

"Fine... just, no funny business under my roof, you hear?"

And with that, Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine all made their way to their separate bedrooms.

"You have amazing friends, Kurt. They really care about you," Blaine whispered to Kurt once they were laying in bed together.

"I know. I love them all so much. I had forgotten how much I missed them. They mean so much to me."

And just like that, the pang in Blaine's stomach was back. What was up with that? But he didn't have time to think on it before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

"Good morning, Lima, Ohio! Today, we have two very special guests with us! Famous superstar Blaine Anderson, and his boyfriend, designer, and duet partner, Kurt Hummel, both Ohio natives! Welcome to the show you two!"

Blaine and Kurt were currently at the radio station in Lima, doing their interview. It was Christmas Eve, so they had scheduled it for around noon so that they could be home later that night in order for the Hudmel Christmas Eve festivities.

"It's great to be here!" Blaine answered the interviewer cheerfully.

"So, first question. When is the album dropping, and is it true that all of the songs on it are about Kurt?"

"The album drops January 9th, and yeah, pretty much. He and I met on tour this past summer and hit it off and since then he's completely inspired me."

"Oh, hush. You make me sound so much better than I really am," Kurt interrupted.

"Impossible," Blaine replied with a smile.

"You two are seriously adorable. Oh, hey, we already have phone calls. That's crazy! Alrighty then, let's see who's calling in. Hello? You're on the air."

Blaine and Kurt heard a gruff voice come in through the line.

"I just wanted to say that I think it's a disgrace that you're promoting two disgusting fags on your radio show. No one wants to hear that... especially on Christmas Eve. I won't be listening to your radio show any-"

And just like that, the voice was gone. The interviewer had hung up the phone line, looking up at Kurt and Blaine with apologetic eyes. Kurt and Blaine were silent, both looking down, trying to hold their emotions in tact. It had been a long time for both of them since they had been faced with such hurtful prejudice.

And suddenly, the phone was ringing again. The interviewer hesitantly answered it.

"Hello? You're on the air."

"Hello, this is Burt Hummel, father of Kurt Hummel. In regards to the man who just called in, I will find your sorry ass and I will make sure you pay for what you said to my son and his boyfriend. I am so proud of the two of them, and I have never seen two people more in love than they are. Man, woman, gay, straight, whatever. Love is love, and I pity that people can be so ignorant. Now, I suggest that you don't take anymore phone calls and just continue on with their interview. And Kurt? I love you son. And I am so, so proud of you."

And then the line went dead.

There was a few moments of silence as everyone in the room took in what had just happened, but then the interviewer started up with his questions again, trying his best to move on as if nothing had happened. Blaine was barely listening, though. He only had eyes for Kurt, who was quietly crying. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and continued to answer the interviewer's questions, knowing that he would have to finish this particular interview on his own. He just couldn't wait to get out of there so he could properly comfort Kurt.

"That man. That stupid, ignorant man. It is people like him who made me want to leave Lima and never come back. That is why I moved to New York. People like that, who are just so rude and hurtful and... and ignorant!"

Kurt and Blaine were now home from their interview, and Kurt was in a fit. He kept switching between crying hysterically and screaming hysterically. All Blaine could do was sit on Kurt's bed and watch while Kurt sorted through his emotions, offering encouraging words when he could.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm so sorry we had to deal with that today."

Kurt finally just collapsed into Blaine's arms in exhaustion. Blaine gently pulled Kurt down onto the bed with him and just held him while Kurt cried.

"Your dad is amazing, Kurt. My dad never would have done something like that for me," Blaine admitted, softly stroking Kurt's hair. He had noticed Kurt around his friends and realized that Kurt wouldn't let anyone other than Blaine touch his hair. This warmed Blaine's heart, and he knew he would be touching Kurt's hair even more now, knowing that he was the only one with permission to do so.

"He is, isn't he? He's the best dad in the whole world. I need to go down and thank him later."

And there was the pang in Blaine's stomach again. And this time, it moved up to his chest, and oh. Wow. Was that... was that jealousy? It was. He was jealous of Burt Hummel. He was jealous of Kurt's friends. He was jealous of how many people genuinely cared for Kurt, when the only person Blaine knew for sure cared for him was Kurt. He was jealous that he didn't have a history with Kurt like they did. Sure, he knew plenty about Kurt's past now, but he wasn't there to experience it with him. He was so, _so_ jealous. And this was _so_ not the time to be jealous. He tried to get a grip on it before Kurt sensed that something was off.

But Kurt, being Kurt, instantly felt Blaine tense up and knew that something was wrong.

"What is it Blaine? Is something wrong? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think! You were called a... a... well, you know, today too. And I've just been here crying and been so selfish and oh my god I'm so sorry!" Kurt was rambling now, so Blaine shut him up the only way he knew how- with a kiss.

When Blaine pulled back, he said,

"No, that's not it. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Yeah, it hurt. Yeah, it sucks. But I'll be okay. I promise."

"Well then what's wrong?" Kurt questioned, pulling back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous, is all."

"JEALOUS? What the fuck are you on about? What do you have to be jealous about, Blaine?" Kurt was sincerely confused. He and Blaine had just been called fags over the radio, and now Blaine was saying that he was jealous?

"It's just that, my dad would never have done anything like that for me. Your whole family, Kurt, they love you so much. It's incredible. They're so accepting of who you are. And your friends, too, Kurt. They know you so well. All of the gifts they were giving you were incredible and showed just how much they know you. You haven't really seen them in a few years, and you guys just fell back in to the same old pattern, and I'm jealous that I don't have friends like that. I mean, I have Wes and David, but I hardly ever see them anymore, and they're not like your friends, Kurt. They're not family. And now I'm self-conscious about the gift I got you for Christmas because it's not nearly as good as the gifts your friends gave you and I'm just jealous, okay?" Blaine was blushing in embarrassment and trying to hide his face from Kurt, but Kurt was holding his face gently in his hands, forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes.

And suddenly, the roles were reversed. It was Kurt's turn to comfort.

"Blaine Anderson, I want you to listen me, and I want you to listen carefully. I have known the New Directions for a very long time now. It took New Directions a long time to get to where they are now. We'll get to that point. Give it time. All of us in New Directions were forced into friendships because we only had each other to rely on. We bonded because we were all we had. I chose you. I've gotten closer to you way faster than I have anyone else in my entire life. That's a sign that we're soul mates. We're meant to be. And I have new memories with you that they will never know about. Private moments that are just between you and me. They should be the jealous ones. Jealous that I have someone as amazing as you in my life."

And with that, Kurt leaned down and gave Blaine the most passionate kiss Blaine could ever remember receiving. It's all mouth, teeth, tongue, and moans. And then Blaine wrapped his legs around the back of Kurt's knees and, in one quick move, flipped them so that he was on top of Kurt, straddling him. Just as Blaine was beginning to grind into Kurt, they were interrupted.

"Hey boys, we're about to star- WOAH! Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" Burt cried out.

Blaine instantly jumped off the bed, making to straighten his clothes, but it was too late. They had been caught. No use trying to hide it now.

"Kurt, if you'll excuse us. I think Carole needs your help in the kitchen. Blaine and I will join you shortly."

Kurt gave his dad a warning look, then hesitantly left.

"I am so sorr-" Blaine began, but Burt interrupted him.

"No need to apologize, son. You two live together. I already assumed that you two did... _that_. Just, please lock the door next time. And... well, I told Kurt this once, and I feel like I should tell you the same thing. You matter. Make sure you treat yourself as such. Always remember that."

Blaine nodded his head.

After hearing those words from Burt's mouth, Blaine suspected Kurt had told Burt about Blaine's father not being around, so now Burt was taking on the role of father-figure for him. Blaine had never been more grateful in his life. It was then that he fully realized he had absolutely nothing to be jealous of. Blaine had Kurt in his life. And with Kurt came everyone who loved Kurt. They would love Blaine, too.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Burt continuing,

"So I know we talked while you were here this summer, and I can tell that you love Kurt even more now than you did then, so I'm gonna skip over the whole 'threatening father' act and just say that I'm glad you two are together. You're going to need each other to lean on in this world. And after what happened at that radio interview, I just wanted to remind you to take good care of my son. And I consider you family now too, so you tell me if he's not taking care of you, too. Okay?"

Blaine nodded again, and Burt pulled him into a tight hug, before the two men made their way down the stairs, just in time to see Finn, who was spending the night at the Hudmels for Christmas eve, leaving cookies by the fireside.

At that second, Kurt came walking in from the kitchen and spotted the comical expression on Blaine's face.

"He's leaving cookies for Santa? Are you serious?" Blaine questioned, once Kurt was close enough for only him to hear.

Kurt smiled, glad to know that all tension from before was gone and that, obviously, his dad hadn't gone to hard on Blaine.

"It's Finn. You'll get used to it eventually... maybe," Kurt replied with a wink and a short kiss to Blaine's lips.

While the kiss only lasted a second, Kurt could feel Blaine smiling in to it, and he knew they'd be okay.

The next morning was Christmas! After a night filled with stocking hanging, Christmas carols, and lots and lots of cookies, Blaine had never felt the spirit of Christmas more.

He was still a bit nervous about the present he had gotten for Kurt, though. He had seen all the wonderful gifts his friends had gotten him, and he was scared that Kurt wouldn't like his gift, or that it wouldn't be important or meaningful enough.

But he was out of time to go out and buy a new gift, so he figured he would just have to stick with what he had already bought and hope that Kurt liked it. If Kurt didn't like it, then Blaine could always get something else for him when they got back to New York.

The family exchanged their presents first. Kurt got more silk scarves from Carole, and a pair of Broadway tickets that Finn and Burt had gone in on together for him and Blaine when they got back to New York. Carole had given Blaine a new sweater that Kurt, excitedly, exclaimed would bring out the color of Blaine's eyes.

And then it was time for the boys to exchange gifts. Yeah... Blaine was about 100% sure he had screwed up big time.

"Do you mind if we exchange gifts upstairs? Alone?" Blaine questioned quietly to Kurt.

Kurt nodded, and excused him and Blaine from the family, promising to be back soon to help with Christmas lunch.

The men made their way upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine walked over to Kurt's closet to grab his gift and turned back just in time to see Kurt grabbing Blaine's gift out from under his bed.

"You first," Blaine said.

Kurt handed Blaine his gift, which was delicately wrapped, just as Blaine expected it would be. He loved how much care his boyfriend put into everything. Even something as simple as wrapping a Christmas present. It was just part of what made Kurt Kurt. And Blaine loved every bit of him.

Blaine began to unwrap his Christmas present tenderly, completely ignorant to Kurt's nervous eyes.

Kurt, unknowingly to Blaine, had been having the same worries as Blaine lately. He couldn't really think of anything special to get Blaine, so he had settled on something rather simple. And now he was worried that Blaine would laugh at how stupid his gift was, or lie and tell him he loved it but actually hated it and be offended that Kurt wouldn't put as much care into picking out his Christmas present as he did.

But Kurt's worries were hushed as Blaine opened his present, eyes going wide and a smile spreading on his face. Kurt had bought Blaine a shower radio. Blaine laughed out loud at how adorable the notion was.

"Do you like it? I mean, I know it's nothing special, but you're always singing in the shower, so I thought you might like it. I wanted to get you more, but I just figured that this trip could be a big part of our Christmas presents to each other. And just spending Christmas together is a great gift, too. And I tried to think of other things that you would want, but you already have money from the album, and soon I will too, so we can just buy ourselves things that we want on our own and now I'm rambling..."

Blaine laughed again and leaned over to kiss Kurt, placing his own Christmas present for Kurt in his lap as he pulled away.

"It's perfect. This is easily the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you."

Kurt smiled, then looked down into his lap at his own Christmas present.

Blaine's present for Kurt wasn't as delicately wrapped. He had just put it in a plastic bag. Unfortunately, he wasn't as gifted at details as Kurt was, but that's just part of what made them work together so well.

Kurt pulled his present out of the plastic bag and laughed in relief that he and Blaine had been on the same page when picking out presents.

Blaine had gotten Kurt a coffee maker. It was the best damn coffee maker Kurt had ever seen, but a coffee maker nonetheless. And it was perfect. Their coffee maker had broken just days before their trip to Ohio, and Kurt had been cranky every morning without his coffee, and he hated that he had to walk down the street and pay for coffee when he could make way better cups of coffee on his own at home.

Blaine knew Kurt well. And this made Kurt happier than he had ever been.

"Oh, Blaine... it's perfect. You are so amazing. Thank you!"

While both of their gifts were more practical than anything, they showed that Kurt and Blaine truly understood one another. They understood their needs and their routines and what it was that made the other exactly who they were. And that was what true love looked like.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a breath-taking kiss in front of all of Kurt's friends and family, who were either kissing their own partners or hooting in celebration, both at the new year and at all the love being expressed around them.

Blaine had spent the rest of the vacation getting to know Kurt's friends better and starting up friendships of his own, as well as making new memories with Kurt that the two of them would share forever. It was the best Christmas/New Year Blaine could ever remember having, and it was all thanks to Kurt.

"To another year," Blaine said.

"To another year," Kurt responded, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **EEEEEEE they're so cute!

So I try to not mention other ships in Klaine stories, because I know everyone has different preferences, and you're all here because you all agree on Klaine. But I mentioned in Go The Distance that Mercedes had a boyfriend in Ohio, so I figured I should mention that, and since she was last seen (SPOILER ALERT!) with Sam at prom, I figured I'd just keep them together. I mean, it was pretty damn adorable, after all.

Sooooo, this chapter literally took me all day to write. This is what I did with my day. I have no regrets. XD

Review? :D


	6. Paparazzi

Kurt and Blaine were now back in New York City, and it had been one week since their album was released. Kurt sang about half of the songs with Blaine on the album, and the rest of the songs were sung by Blaine about Kurt. The fall semester was long over, and Kurt had aced it, no problem. He had a few weeks before spring semester started, so Kurt and Blaine were taking advantage of every free second, promoting their work and trying to spend as much time together as they possibly could.

Since the album dropped, Kurt's fame had sky-rocketed. The picture of Blaine on the cover of the album looked amazing, and it was all thanks to Kurt's fabulous designs. A picture of Kurt was also featured on the inside cover of the album, so the fans got a glimpse at the beauty of the young man. He was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before, and Kurt instantly gathered himself a fan-following.

Kurt got many calls the week after the album dropped, asking him to be on talk shows all around the country. Soon, Kurt had just as many interviews lined up as Blaine did. Kurt had finally made it. Of course, he still wasn't quite as famous as Blaine, but he was slowly making his way there, making a name for himself in the fashion world and gaining respect from people in the music industry.

Fashion magazines and boutiques had been calling Kurt as well, asking to sell Kurt's clothes. Kurt wasn't up for designing anything new yet, since he was still working on a few projects for Blaine, but he said he would sell them a few of his older designs that he had used for class, but not for Blaine (no way was he going to allow someone else to wear an outfit he had designed solely for his boyfriend. Only his boyfriend was allowed to rock that look. It made it more special).

Kurt and Blaine still stuck to the plan they had made up a few months before, when Kurt had his breakdown. Kurt turned down any interviews outside of New York City, unless Blaine was going along with him. They figured they could always promote themselves around the country during their summer tour. But, for the most part, they tried to stay in the city.

Which is where they found themselves the Friday night after the album was released. They were currently sitting in the packed out studio of George Lopez, in the middle of a great interview.

"Boys, it's so great to have you two in here with us, tonight. Especially together. It seems like I never see you two together at interviews. Why is that?" George questioned.

"Well, you see George. We came to an agreement a while back that we wouldn't do interviews together if they only focused on our relationship and not our jobs. We love one another, and we think it's important for the world to see that, but the real reason we are in the public eye, or, at least, should be, is because we make music and clothes," Blaine explained.

"Yeah, what he said. We talk everything out. We wouldn't work as well together if we didn't. I think it's really important when you're as busy as we are, and constantly in the spotlight, to have a plan that you can both agree on," Kurt added on.

"That's great. So, the album has been a huge success. It's currently in the top 10 on iTunes, and it looks like it will hold that spot for quite some time. Why do you think it's doing so well? Even better than your last album, I believe, Blaine."

"Well, this album is a lot different. It's no longer just a solo album done by me, and I have more fame now than I did when I released my first album, because people have heard my music now. And Kurt is just so talented. He really adds an extra dynamic to the album. Every single song on the album is about him, with the exception of one, which I dedicated to his best friend, who pushed him to meet me in the first place," Blaine laughed.

"Wait, so Kurt was a fan before he was your boyfriend?"

"I was. And I was a nervous wreck to meet him. My best friend basically tricked me into it. But boy am I glad she did," Kurt answered, blushing.

The crowd aww'd as Blaine reached out to briefly squeeze Kurt's hand.

"So then, Kurt, what does the future hold for you? I hear your fashion designs are really taking off."

"They are! It's crazy... I never expected it all to happen as fast as it has. Magazines and amazing little boutiques have been calling me practically every day, asking to advertise my clothes and sell them, and I'm just like 'WOAH! How did I get so lucky?' But, I am a college student, first and foremost, and Blaine's personal fashion designer second, so those are my two priorities right now. When I finish college, I'll be able to devote more of my time toward that. But, until then, I'm only able to do limited amounts. But you should definitely look out for at least a few of my designs in the future, and any time you see Blaine at an event, he'll be decked out in my designs. And he'll be looking as fabulous as ever."

"And what about a solo album, Kurt? Think you'll be recording an album of your own?"

"Oh, wow. I hadn't even thought about that. Umm... maybe? I don't know. I used to do music a lot when I was younger, but I've started focusing more on fashion design. But we'll see. It's always a possibility."

"This next question is for both of you. News got back to us that you two took a trip to Lima, Ohio for Christmas, and, while there, did a radio interview that ended pretty tragically. Someone called in and said some pretty insulting things to you. First of all, I just wanted to let you know, everyone is so completely upset about this. Here we were, thinking progress had been made, and then something like that happens. Is this something you two have had to deal with pretty regularly?"

"Umm... wow. That's a tough one," Blaine answered, then continued,

"It's something both of us dealt with a lot growing up, since we are both from Ohio. And it still happens occasionally. It's never fun and it's never easy. But we do the best we can to deal with it when it happens."

"We have one another to lean on when it gets to be rough. And I'm just grateful that we'll always have each other," Kurt finished the interview with a smile directed toward Blaine, and was happy to see that Blaine was smiling back just as hard. Maybe, some how, they could make a small little difference in the world.

"So, that was a pretty good interview, right?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt left through the back of the building.

"Yeah, it really was. I found myself talking about you a little more than I probably should have, but oh well. I just can't help myself," Kurt said, leaning in for a kiss, but was stopped when a bright light flashed in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Blaine questioned, looking around, rubbing his eyes so that he could see again.

And that's when it hit them. They were completely surrounded by paparazzi. There had to be at least fifteen of them. This could not be good.

"Blaine, where's the car that was supposed to pick us up?" Kurt cried out over the shouts of the paparazzi, who had now spotted them because of that single flash aimed their way, and were yelling out commands and questions to them.

"It's not here... oh my god. Why isn't it here? It was supposed to be right here to take us back to our place! Shit!" Blaine exclaimed, wrapping a protective arm around Kurt. He knew paparazzi, and he know they could get a little pushy if they didn't get what they wanted.

"Kiss him!" One reporter shouted, forcefully pushing Kurt into Blaine.

Another photographer, however, had another idea.

"Yeah, fags. Why don't you show the world how disgusting you really are?"

Blaine whipped his head toward the photographer who had shouted that, ready to throw an insult at him. Blaine hadn't been able to stand up for himself when it happened in Ohio, so he wasn't about to just stand by and let someone else get away with insulting him. Especially not in New York City, where it was supposed to be better.

But then Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and told him, forcibly,

"Don't you dare do anything stupid."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, feeling much safer there, and nodded his head. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, wrapping his arms tightly around him, holding him close for safety.

"What do we do, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know," Blaine answered. This crowd of photographers reminded Blaine of that time, almost a year ago, when he tried to get to Kurt outside of one of his shows, only to be swarmed by excited fans. Except, this was actually a little worse. The paparazzi were aggressive, all shouting at them, and flashing lights in their faces, and reaching out and grabbing them.

"Surely someone will be here soon. It's loud out here. Security has got to know by now that something's up. Just hold tight. We'll be alright," Blaine attempted to reassure Kurt, gently stroking his hair.

But right then, the same photographer who had lashed out at them just a few seconds before, pulled Blaine away from Kurt, trying to force him to face his camera. Blaine jerked back out of the man's grasp and slammed his head right into a camera that was behind him.

And then, just like that, Blaine hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, guess what? Next chapter is already up :)

GO! GO! GO!


	7. Revelation

The second Blaine hit the ground, security came rushing out, just a second too late. They called for back-up and were able to break apart the paparazzi, threatening to have them all arrested, and pulled Kurt away to safety, all the while tending to Blaine.

Blaine was unconscious and Kurt saw a little blood around Blaine's head on the ground.

"Someone call an ambulance! Don't you see he's bleeding? Please, help him!" Kurt cried out as he was being forcefully dragged away by security

A security guard looked down and, sure enough, there was blood. So he called an ambulance and Blaine was carried away from Kurt minutes later.

Kurt realized, frantically, that he had no way of getting to the hospital to be with Blaine. He wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance with him. He was just pulling out his cell phone to call Mercedes to help when the car showed up that should have been there 5 minutes ago.

"Take me to the hospital. NOW! GO!"

The driver was confused, but did as Kurt asked, too scared of the upset boy to question him.

10 minutes later, Kurt was standing in the middle of a waiting room, pleading with a nurse to let him see Blaine.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only family is allowed back right now," the nurse replied, trying to get Kurt to calm down.

"I don't care! I have to see him. His family isn't even here. I'm the closest thing he has. We even live together! Doesn't that count for anything?"

But the nurse wasn't giving in. So Kurt decided to do something he promised himself he'd never do. He was going to use Blaine's fame to get him something in life.

"I don't think you understand. That in there is Blaine Anderson, famous singer. I am Kurt Hummel, famous designer, and boyfriend to Blaine Anderson. And you WILL let me see my boyfriend, damnit!"

The nurse's eyes widened in realization, and she quickly went around to the back of her desk and pulled out a clipboard and began to read information to Kurt.

"He simply had a concussion that temporarily knocked him unconscious. There is no swelling or internal bleeding. We had to give him a few stitches to close up the cut on his head, but, fortunately, it wasn't too deep. That was the only injury he sustained. He woke up in the ambulance and is still wide awake and alert, but we're going to keep him over night to monitor him, just in case he should lose consciousness again. He should be able to go home first thing in the morning if he does fine through the night. If you would like, you can go see him now."

"If I would like... you ignorant little..." Kurt mumbled to himself, but nodded his head and followed the nurse to Blaine's room.

When Kurt entered Blaine's room, he quickly thanked the nurse, then practically lunged into Blaine's arms, who was reaching out for Kurt like his life depended on it. Both of them instantly started crying.

"I was so scared. That was so scary," Kurt gasped out.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I kept asking the nurses if you were okay, because I didn't know what happened after I lost consciousness, and I was so scared that I hadn't been able to protect you, but they didn't know anything. And I was just so scared."

"Protect me? No! That's not what I was talking about! _I_ should have protected_ you_! I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me. If we weren't so open about our relationship, that reporter wouldn't have gotten so mad at you and hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't say that. Don't ever apologize for being who you are. I am proud of who I am, and I'm proud of you. I don't care what anyone else says. I don't care if I never sell another album because of it. I love you and and I wouldn't trade you for the world. We're making a difference by showing our relationship to the world. You may not be able to see it now, but we are."

And that just made Kurt cry even harder. He clung to Blaine as if he was his lifeline, and Blaine held on just as tight.

They were finally able to calm down minutes later, and Kurt settled comfortably into the bed next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him carefully and holding him tight.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt questioned, reaching out and gingerly touching Blaine's head.

"A little. They gave me some painkillers, though. And I feel much better now that you're here," Blaine answered with a smile.

"Is there anything I can get you? I feel like I should be doing something."

"Kurt Hummel, don't you dare get out of this bed. I refuse to let you go," said Blaine, holding on to Kurt even tighter.

Kurt sighed and gave in to Blaine's pleas, snuggling even closer to him.

"What happened to the paparazzi?" Blaine asked.

"They were broken up. Everyone was let free. But I'm going to find out who pushed you and get a restraining order against him. You better believe it. No one lays a hand on my boyfriend and gets away with it."

Blaine just stared incredulously at Kurt. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky. Less than a year ago, he thought he would never find true love. Especially not with all the fame and publicity he was receiving. Who would have thought that his fame would have brought him Kurt, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And in that moment, Blaine had a revelation. He always knew that he loved Kurt. He knew there was something special about him the moment he laid eyes on him. But in that moment, seeing Kurt so caring and protective and loving toward him, and remembering how he had felt when he didn't know if Kurt was okay, he realized that Kurt was now his world. Kurt had changed him. Blaine could never lose Kurt. They were soul mates.

And if the look in Kurt's eyes said anything, Kurt was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So these last two chapter were really short, but I wrote them to fit together, so if you put the word count together, they equal the length of an average chapter for me. So... just count them as one chapter, since I'm posting them at the same time. lol.

I was going to include a scene in the hospital where Kurt talked about the easy access of the hospital gown, since it doesn't have a back, but I just couldn't make it fit. So, just know that, at some point during Blaine's stay at the hospital, Kurt was eye fucking his boyfriend. :D

Hope you liked. More to come soon. In the meantime, let me know what you thought/what you want to see happen next?


	8. Spring Break

**So Chapter 7 got about 200 more hits than Chapter 6. I posted them at the same time, so if you got confused and skipped chapter 6, and chapter 7 made no sense to you and Blaine was just randomly in some hospital, you should go back and read Chapter 6 before continuing on with this story. Just sayin' :)**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I got invited to perform at Coachella. I used to watch it from the youtube livestream when I was in high school, and as soon as I moved out to California, I started going to it live and it's just the happiest place on earth, apart from Disney World, of course," Blaine said, entering the music festival grounds.<p>

He and Kurt had gotten a call a few weeks earlier, asking the two of them to perform at the festival. Blaine jumped at the chance. And it just happened to fall during Kurt's spring break from college. It was fate.

So they caught a flight the day before the festival began and were currently walking in to the brightly decorated festival.

"You're totally ruining both mine and your reputation. Everyone is going to see you dressed like this and think it's my fault. I don't know what the hell goes through you mind sometimes," Kurt said, glancing over at his boyfriend who was covered from head to toe with body paint and sparkles.

"Kurt, look around! Everyone is dressed like this!"

"Only the crazy people," Kurt retorted.

"But you love me anyway," Blaine said, nudging his shoulder against Kurt, who tried to dodge the body contact, scared he would get paint on his outfit.

"That just makes me question my _own_ sanity. But I have to say, I do like this whole no-shirt thing you've got going on."

Apparently, so did the fans. They had quite a few girls approach them throughout the day, asking for pictures and autographs, which they gave out willingly.

The men didn't have to perform until that night, so they were spending the day enjoying the music and activities. Blaine got to hear all of his favorite bands perform, and Kurt got to admire Blaine's body. Of course, Kurt enjoyed the festival too, but it just wasn't his kind of music that was being performed. He preferred pop and broadway show tunes, while the songs being sung here were more indie.

They were currently listening to Freelance Whales play their most popular song, Hannah, when someone tapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine, thinking it was just another fan, turned around with a smile on his face, ready to take another picture. What he saw, nothing could have prepared him for.

"Kyle?"

Kurt was confused. Blaine knew this guy? Who was this? An old friend? And why did Blaine sound so upset to see him?

"Hi Blaine! Long time no see! How are you?"

Ok, and now Kyle had his hand on Blaine's shoulder, and he was stepping even closer to Blaine, effectively cutting Kurt off and away from Blaine. Who was this guy and why was he all over Kurt's boyfriend? This was so not okay.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

'That's more like it,' Kurt couldn't help but think, a smug smile on his face.

"Well aren't you glad to see me?" Kyle asked as Blaine grabbed his hand off of his shoulder and pushed Kyle back a few steps.

"Are you high? Of course I'm not glad to see you! Last time I saw you, you were selling pictures of us from our one and only date to magazines. I still don't know how you managed to get pictures of us together so discreetly. I mean, you must have hired someone to follow us around all night, or something. Which is just deranged."

"But you obviously felt something for me. I mean, you kissed me good night," Kyle argued.

Ok, and now Kurt felt sick. Blaine had kissed this guy? Gross.

"Which is probably at least number 3 in my top 10 regrets. Yeah, you seemed nice enough, but, apparently, my judgment was wayyyy off. Not making that mistake again. Now get lost. I want to enjoy this weekend with my boyfriend," Blaine said, turning away from Kyle and wrapping an arm around Kurt, pulling him close to his side.

Once Blaine was sure Kyle was gone, he turned to Kurt to explain.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. He just didn't matter, and I figured he'd never come up because he's so insignificant and I'm just so sorry you had to find out like th-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine.

"Blaine, baby. You don't have to apologize. And you don't owe me any explanation. I already know all I need to know from your interaction with him. He was a jerk you went on one date with, and he used you. He's an ass hole, and, now, he's gone. No worries. Let's just forget about him."

Blaine sighed in relief. He was so lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend.

"I love you. You're my best friend."

Kurt smiled at the irony, thinking of one of the songs they'd be singing later that night.

"I love you, too, Blaine."

When they looked away from each other, they realized that the show was over and people were leaving to go to the next performance.

"Come on. Let's go watch Scissor Sisters," Blaine suggested, a sly smile on his face. He knew the Scissor Sisters were Kurt's favorite band, so he had purposefully made sure Kurt didn't know they would be there that weekend, so he could surprise them.

"HOLY SHIT! THE SCISSOR SISTERS ARE HERE?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand and practically running to the next stage. Blaine couldn't help but smile at how well he knew his boyfriend.

As the show to the Scissor Sisters began, Blaine grabbed Kurt and dragged him up to the front so they could have a great view.

"Hi everybody! Welcome to Coachella! Hope you're all doing great tonight!" Jake, one of the singers, greeted the crowd.

"We are honored to be here tonight in the presence of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, two gay idols of ours! Be sure to check out their show later tonight!" Ana, the other singer, said, waving a Kurt and Blaine, who were now up front and center in front of the stage.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had called the Scissor Sisters' manager and asked if he and Kurt could meet them after the show was done. He found out that the Scissor Sisters were huge fans of him and Kurt, respecting the openness of their relationship and everything they were doing for the gay community, and would be thrilled to meet them.

Needless to say, Kurt was in shock.

"Blaine... Blaine... pinch me. Oh my god. This is not happening. They know who we are. How is this fucking happening? Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I can't breathe."

Blaine laughed, then turned toward Kurt, grabbing by the shoulders and rubbing his arms down Kurt's back soothingly.

"Kurt, baby. Calm down. I called them and it turns out they're big fans of ours. They want to meet you after the show," Blaine explained.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE SO MUCH! You are seriously the best boyfriend in the whole damn world!" Kurt shouted, throwing his arms around Blaine in a massive hug, not even caring that he was probably getting glitter all over himself

After the show ended, Kurt and Blaine made their way backstage. Jake and Ana eagerly met them.

"Oh my god I am such a huge fan of you guys. Your songs are just great, and you're my idols!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking their hands.

"Well, we could say the same about you two. You guys are such great role models for gay kids. And you are really setting an example for the gay community, plus you are raising awareness about gay rights issues. We would love to team up with you guys on a project sometime," Jake said.

"Wow. We would love that," Blaine replied.

"I'm sorry to rush off, but you'll have to excuse us. We have a flight to catch. We have another show tomorrow night. But break a leg tonight, and it was great meeting you! We'll stay in touch," Ana said.

And with that, they parted ways.

"Blaine. That was amazing. I just met Jake and Ana from Scissor Sisters. And they admire _me!_ Can you believe that? What if they ask me to design outfits for them one day! Oh my god!"

Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, baby. And it's no wonder they admire you. You're pretty spectacular."

"Me? I'm spectacular? No way. _You _are the spectacular, Blaine. You are so incredible for doing this for me. I love you so much. Just, thank you. I can't say it enough. Thank you thank you thank you."

"Anything for you, Kurt."

Before they knew it, the day was coming to a close, and it was their turn to perform. Kurt had forced Blaine to wash off most of the body paint, and put on an acceptable outfit, picked out by Kurt, of course.

"You ready for this? Our first official live show together," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt backstage.

"I was born ready. Let's go show this crowd how fabulous we are.

And with that, they walked on stage, greeted by the shouts of hundreds of fans. Blaine was used to it, but it was like nothing Kurt had ever experienced before. Sure, he had gotten a rush out of the crowd cheering for him when he performed a song or two with Blaine in the past. Especially considering his past with New Directions in high school, where he got boo'd way more often than he got cheered on.

But this was different. The crowd was expecting him. They wanted to see Kurt perform just as much as they wanted Blaine. People here knew his name and they adored him. Kurt couldn't believe.

"Hey there California! How are you all doing tonight? Hasn't this been such a great day? Kurt and I have seriously enjoyed hearing all the bands perform today. We've got some great talent out here. Makes me wonder what you guys want to hear me sing for!" Blaine joked, pausing for the crowd to scream and cheer.

"So we're going to open up tonight with a song I wrote about Kurt, my handsome boyfriend. He's my best friend, and I would be absolutely lost without him. So here goes."

Blaine started off the song.

**Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>**

Then it was Kurt's turn to take the next part.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<strong>

Then the two joined together, harmonizing their voices perfectly, just like they always did.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<strong>  
><strong>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>

**They don't know how long it takes**  
><strong>Waiting for a love like this<strong>  
><strong>Every time we say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I wish we had one more kiss<strong>  
><strong>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<strong>

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<strong>  
><strong>Lucky we're in love every way<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home someday<strong>

Blaine took over at this part, with Kurt coming in randomly to back-up Blaine with harmonies

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>**

And then it was Kurt's turn to sing again.

**Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<strong>

When Kurt finished his verses, Blaine handed his guitar over to one of his band members so he could take Kurt's hands as they joined together to finish off the song, staring deep into each others' eyes and swaying back and forth in time with the music.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<strong>  
><strong>I'm lucky we're in love every way<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home someday<strong>

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
><strong>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>

The rest of the set went perfectly, and the crowd loved them. All in all, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooo, I wonder where I got this inspiration from? Maybe one Darren Criss and Chris Colfer? ;)

Hope you guys liked this light and fluffy chapter. I have 2 chapters left in this story, I believe. Both of which will be total and complete fluff. I just can't help myself. Fluff is my weakness! Soooo, say goodbye to anything and everything plot related from here on out. :)

Song is Lucky, sung by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

Shout-out to mysticrain4 for suggesting the song! I had actually forgotten that she mentioned that I should use it, then ended up using it anyway. So you totally just inceptioned me, which means you get double kudos! THANK YOU!


	9. Tumblr

It was the last night of spring break, and Kurt and Blaine were back home in New York after a fabulous weekend at Coachella. They were currently laying in bed, enjoying a musical movie marathon at home, vegging out on junk food. And that's when Blaine dropped the bomb, asking casually during a boring dialogue scene in Moulin Rouge,

"Hey Kurt, what is tumblr?"

Kurt froze. Ohhhh shit. He was hoping this would never happen.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that a lot of people on twitter keep linking me to stuff on this website called tumblr. It's always really random stuff, too... weird pictures of me cropped onto animal's bodies and people confessing their undying love for me... things like that, and I was just wondering if you'd ever heard of it."

Kurt had heard of it. Oh yes. He had definitely heard of it. Kurt had a tumblr before he ever met Blaine. And he used it almost every day to talk to other fans about how awesome Blaine was. Of course, he also used it for other things, like keeping up with the latest fashions, and downloading his favorite broadway shows, but still, he decided to delete it first thing after getting back from tour with Blaine, and was lucky that no one had ever connected his tumblr to him, now that he was Blaine's boyfriend.

So Kurt just tried to avoid his boyfriend's question.

"Since when do you look yourself up on-line?"

"Are you kidding me? I never look myself up on-line. I'm a gay superstar. People can't have nice things to say about me."

"That's not true. People love you! I love you! You're awesome," Kurt argued, although he had found out the hard way that what Blaine was saying did have some truth to it. The first time Kurt had googled his name out of curiosity after the tour, he had found that people had a lot of hateful things to say about his appearance and voice. But Kurt knew tumblr was different.

"So have you heard of it, before?" Blaine asked again.

Shit. Obviously, Blaine wasn't going to give this up. And Kurt couldn't lie to him.

"It's just this blogging website where fans come together to share their obsessions. It's a pretty loving place. You'd find that there wouldn't be any hate about you on it."

"Wait. Kurt. Did you ever have a tumblr?" Blaine asked, surprised at how much Kurt knew about it.

Kurt blushed.

"Maybe..."

"OH MY GOD! You totally did! You totally obsessed over me on tumblr!" Blaine was laughing hysterically, pleased with himself that Kurt had found him attractive before they met. Blaine knew that Kurt had been a fan, obviously. I mean, Kurt wanted to follow him around the country. But this... this was just awesome.

"Oh hush. That was before I knew you. And I never posted anything creepy. I swear. I was completely wholesome and respectful. No cropping pictures of you onto anything unnatural."

"We're totally looking at your tumblr page!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling out his laptop and pausing the movie.

"We can't. I deleted the page after I met you."

Blaine frowned, but typed tumblr into the web browser anyway.

"Well, let's at least look at what other people say about us."

"Are we seriously about to troll around on tumblr instead of watching Moulin Rouge?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together in a mischievous way.

"Ok, so how does this thing work? Where do we start? Do we want to look me or you up first?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this now.

"Here, hand the laptop to me. We type whatever we're looking for in the search bar over here, and then it will show all the tags that mention that. I guess we'll start with me, but only because that search should be over in about two seconds. No one will have anything to say about me on tumblr. I'm not famous enough."

Needless to say, what happened next was easily in his top ten of most shocking moments ever.

"OH MY GOD WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF MY ASS ON HERE?"

Blaine couldn't stop laughing. Tears were running down his face, he was laughing so hard.

"This is not funny, Blaine! Someone took a picture of my clothed ass in skinny jeans! Why would they do that? WHEN did they do that? How did I not notice someone taking a picture of my ass?"

When Blaine finally calmed down enough, after Kurt slapping him lightly on his arm a couple of times, exclaiming that it absolutely was not that funny, he said,

"Baby, you can't really blame them. You do have an amazing ass."

"Oh my god... I don't know whether to be extremely embarrassed or extremely flattered..."

Blaine started laughing again.

"Fine! You think my ass on here is so funny, let's see what happens when we look you up."

Kurt typed Blaine's name into the search bar, and was startled by Blaine's loud scream.

"HA! The girls totally loved my Coachella look! Boo-yah!"

Sure enough, there were hundreds of pictures of Blaine at Coachella, all with descriptions exclaiming how gorgeous he looked.

"Shit. Don't let it go to your head, Blaine."

"Too late! They think I'm cuteeeee. They think I'm cuteeee," Blaine said in a sing-song voice. Kurt just plugged his ears and starting singing "la la la la la," trying to block out his obnoxious boyfriend. He only stopped when he heard Blaine gasp, but not in a good way.

"Wait... why are they calling me a life ruiner? I don't want to be a life ruiner! Oh my god! What if I said something offensive to someone once? Oh my god I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings! I don't want to ruin someone's life!"

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down. It's okay. Life ruiner is a good thing. It means you are so amazing that you set really high standards for other guys to live up to. It's a compliment."

Blaine relaxed at that.

They continued to scroll down the page, reading compliment after compliment about Blaine's voice, his face, and, to Kurt's immense pleasure, his outfit choices.

"My fans are really pretty awesome, aren't they?" Blaine questioned, already knowing the answer.

"They sure are, babe. And you deserve it. More than anyone I've ever known."

And then something caught Kurt's eye that he truly was not expecting to find on tumblr. It brought tears to his eyes.

"Blaine! Look!There's a picture of us together! It's at Coachella. I think this is at Freelance Whales. You have your arm around me. We look... really happy."

Blaine smiled, and reached out to take Kurt's hand.

"Yeah. We do. I wonder what the fans have to say about that? And what is Klaine?" Blaine asked, reading the tag under the photo.

"Klaine... Klaine...? Oh! It must be our couple name! You know, like, Kurt and Blaine put together. We're Klaine! They gave us a couple name! Oh my god! That's so awesome! Let's look up Klaine in the search bar!"

Kurt typed Klaine into the search bar with the hand that wasn't being held by Blaine's, and they both gasped when the results came up. There were hundreds of pictures of the two of them together. There were also a few gifs from some interviews and shows that they had done together. And then, most of all, there were some really touching words written about them.

The couple silently scrolled through it all, reading silently to themselves.

'Klaine is the cutest couple I've ever seen. I'm so glad they have each other.'

'I heard rumor that Kurt was a fan of Blaine's first. There's hope for us all!'

'This is my favorite couple, gay or straight. They look so happy together, and I wish them the best of luck. Everyone, please always be nice about these two. What they have is real and beautiful. It doesn't matter that they're gay. They're in love.'

'The way these two sound when they sing together... it's like magic. I hope they stay together!'

Blaine reached over and wiped some tears from Kurt's face, who hadn't even realized he was crying.

"We did it. We're making a difference," Kurt explained, trying to contain his emotions before continuing,

"People are accepting of us. I never thought I'd have that. Not in a million years."

Blaine nodded his head.

"Me neither. This is... amazing. I'm the luckiest man alive."

And with that, Blaine started mentally planning just how he could show Kurt how grateful he was to have him in his life, show him how much he loved him and never wanted to leave him. And he would do that, he decided, where it all started... on his summer tour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah... I went there :)

One chapter left! Until then, review!

Oh, also... I'm on tumblr. Moonshoespotterstarkid. I'd love to follow you guys! Follow me on there and let me know you found me via this story, and I'll more than likely follow back :)


	10. Tour

"Well now... doesn't this look familiar?" Kurt joked, stepping onto the tour bus for the first time for the summer tour.

"I'll bet," Blaine said, following his boyfriend, carrying their luggage on with him.

"It's a bit different this time, though, considering you'll be here from the start. And you are actually supposed to be on the tour bus with me this time," Blaine laughed, placing his and Kurt's bags in the bedroom on the bus. It was cramped, but he didn't mind. If it was anything like last summer, it would be great just spending the summer with Kurt, with no other distractions from the outside world.

It was officially summer, Kurt was done with classes for the next three months, and Blaine and Kurt were about to set out on their month long summer tour. For the next month, it would just be Kurt, Blaine, and the stage, along with a few random interviews along the way. Needless to say, both men were extremely excited to finally have this time together. Time together that they hadn't had since the last tour ended.

Sure, now they lived together, but they had been busy all year. This was like a huge vacation compared to what they had been living.

"So, where's the first stop, again?" Kurt asked, settling onto the bed, wanting nothing more than to just take a nap, considering they had gotten up at four in the morning to make it to the tour bus on time to leave New York.

"Washington, D.C, I believe. Want to tour the White House while we're there?"

"Oh my god that would be so much fun! Can we please?"

"Anything for you, babe. This summer is going to be amazing."

Little did Kurt know, Blaine had a plan. He was going to spoil his boyfriend all summer long, as much as he possibly could, then, hopefully, end the tour with a bang.

But for now, Blaine was tired too, so he settled into the bed beside Kurt and snuggled close to his boyfriend, deciding a nap would be a good idea before they had their first interview of the tour later that day.

A few hours later, Kurt jerked out of bed, startled awake by a bad dream.

"Oh my god, Blaine! I had a nightmare that you forgot to pack all the clothes I made for us. Please tell me you packed those clothes! Please tell me we'll look fabulous on stage all summer!"

Blaine chuckled groggily, slowing waking up next to Kurt, pulling him gently back into bed with him.

"Yes, Kurt. I packed the clothes. They are all there according to your exact specifications. You will look beautiful. And I'll look as good as I can, with help from your clothes."

"Oh hush. You're gorgeous all the time and you know it," Kurt argued, snuggling back into his boyfriend.

"And don't you forget it," Blaine joked, drifting back to sleep.

They were woken up again an hour later by the bus driver, letting them know that they had made it to Washington and had a few hours to roam around before they had to report to the stage to set up and rehearse.

"So we've got an interview that we have to do first, to kind of publicize our tour and our show tonight here, but then we can go to the White House," Blaine said, getting off the bus that was parked in front of the tv studio they were being interviewed at.

"Sounds good!"

The interview went flawlessly. Kurt was worried that, since they were in Washington, politics would be brought up, but fortunately, for once, gay rights were left out. The only thing discussed was the tour and the show that night. Kurt and Blaine's relationship wasn't even mentioned, to Kurt's relief.

It's not that Kurt and Blaine didn't like talking about gay rights and their relationship. They loved that they were in a position to talk about it and make a difference. But it seemed as though that's all people would focus on sometimes. But, for once, the interviewer was finally focusing on what was important- Kurt and Blaine's job. That's why they should be famous. Not for their relationship or because they're gay, even though both of those were extremely important to the two men. Those, however, should not be their main reason for being in the public's eye.

"Ready for the White House?" Blaine questioned as they left the interview. They still had three hours before the show.

"You bet I am!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. He could tell already that this would be a great summer.

"And over here we have the Oval Office," a tour guide said, gesturing to her right.

"Now if you will follow me this way, we will make our way to the-"

But right at that moment, the tour guide was interrupted by the President walking out of the Oval Office, right into the middle of the tour group.

"Kurt. Oh my god. It's the President. Oh my god," Blaine whispered excitedly, trying not to jump up and down.

"I know! I know!" Kurt replied, equally excited.

The President smiled and nodded, then hurriedly excused himself, disappearing into another room.

"Did that really just happen? Did we just meet the President?" Blaine asked, in shock.

"I don't know... pinch me- OW! I was joking, Blaine. God!"

"This is seriously the best day ever," Blaine said, a huge smile gracing his face.

"And it's not even over yet," Kurt added.

The first show of the tour went flawlessly. The second the two men stepped onto the stage, fans began chanting their names. Yes, people were chanting Kurt's name as well, much to his surprise. Kurt wasn't sure why this still surprised him. He figured he should be used to it by now, but it still took his breath away every time.

Kurt and Blaine's chemistry on stage was incredible, and they made sure the fans knew it was real. They had decided before the tour started to include a short monologue to the fans during the show, describing how they had met. But they didn't have to tell the story for everyone to tell that the two men were completely in love. The songs and their body language said that for them. So they always saved the story for right before the last song of the show, which was also a solo done by Blaine.

The show ended with a standing ovation and three encores, before Kurt hurriedly dragged Blaine off-stage.

"Blaine, hurry up! We have to make it back to the bus in ten minutes or we'll miss it!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Blaine responded, nodding graciously at his fans who had hurried to the back doors to meet them.

"Thanks for coming out tonight! You guys are great!" Blaine shouted over his shoulder as Kurt physically dragged him onto the bus, slamming the door behind him and rushing to turn on the tv.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! It's starting!" Kurt exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed.

Blaine rushed over to sit next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"There it is! That's my design! That's a model wearing my design! Oh my god I can't believe this is actually happening!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt had finally caved and sent a few of his left-over designs that he hadn't used for Blaine to a famous fashion designer, hoping the designer would feature some of his clothes in his summer collection. Sure enough, a week later, Kurt had received a phone call saying that the designer wanted to use all of his designs. And now, the runway show was being aired on tv, and Kurt's designs were there, in the flesh, being strutted down the runway for the world to see.

Kurt had made it as a designer. This was the first step. He was sure that by the time he finished college, he would be having his own runway shows, consisting entirely of his own designs.

"I am so proud of you, baby. You've worked so hard for this. You deserve it. And your designs look gorgeous. I'm honored I get first dibs," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I just can't believe that this is my life right now. Everything that has happened to me this year has just been completely and utterly unbelievable. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that same question every single day. Especially when I'm with you," Blaine responded, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

The rest of the tour went on in much the same fashion. Kurt and Blaine made their way through Atlanta, Birmingham, Austin, Vegas, San Francisco, then back up north through Minneapolis and Milwaukee, enjoying the sights and scenery of each new city they found. Blaine always made sure they did things that Kurt would love, spoiling his boyfriend rotten.

They went to a lot of cities that they didn't stop at on the first tour, so they enjoyed all the new things to explore. In between each city, they spent their time doing movie marathons and singing Disney songs together on the tour bus, and Kurt took charge of the kitchen, determined to finally teach Blaine how to cook, now that he had him trapped and Blaine couldn't go running out of the apartment in fear of burning the place down.

Before they knew it, the month long tour was coming to an end. Kurt and Blaine were sad to see it come to a close, but they still had two months of summer left, and were looking forward to just sleeping the next week away before starting work on their next album and going back to talk shows and red carpet events every day.

"Blaine, I still don't understand why we're finishing the tour in Lima, of all places. Isn't that a bit anti-climatic? I mean... it's Lima," Kurt said, as the bus passed into Ohio.

"Yeah, but our friends and family are in Lima," Blaine responded, trying to be cool. He had a surprise, and he hoped he would be able to keep it from Kurt. It would be difficult, but he'd just have to do his best.

"So...? We just saw them at Christmas. And while I always love seeing them, I don't see why they factor into our finishing the tour here."

"You'll see, Kurt. I have a method to my madness."

"Whatever you say Blaine. Whatever you say... crazy."

Kurt mumbled that last part under his breath, but Blaine still heard him and chuckled.

"Speaking of seeing our friends, I got a call from Finn yesterday and he wants to kidnap you for a while today, to spend time with New Directions," Blaine lied, knowing full well that he had been the one to call Finn in hopes that he could distract Kurt long enough for Blaine to do something top secret. Finn jumped at the chance, knowing that all of Kurt's old friends would love seeing him again.

"Great! What time are we meeting up with them?"

"Oh, well, the thing is, I was planning on meeting up with the Warblers while you did your thing. Then we can meet back at the arena an hour before the show."

"Oh... well... okay then. I guess that works. Sure. Okay. That will be fun!"

"Great! Well go call Finn and he'll pick you up!"

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had no intention of seeing the Warblers. Of course, he had told them that he was in town and they were all planning on going to the show that night, but, for now, Blaine had to visit one Burt Hummel.

"Hi, Burt. Thank you so much for meeting me here!" Blaine said, walking up to Burt who was meeting him at a small diner. Burt was already there and waiting at a table.

"It's good to see you again, son. How are you and Kurt doing?" Burt asked, standing up to shake Blaine's hand before they both sat down again.

"Well, that's actually why I wanted to see you..."

"I figured as much," Burt said, taking his baseball cap off and rubbing his head.

"I want to marry him. I am asking your permission to marry him."

"Isn't this all a little fast? And you two are still quite young."

"Burt... I love your son more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. He is my everything. We've been together a year now... and while I know that's not long, I also know that he is all I'll ever want. I will never do better than him. He is the greatest person I've ever met. Everything that has happened between us has been fast, but it's all worked out so far. I don't see why this would be any different."

"You know, Blaine... I should have seen this coming a long time ago. Ever before you two were actually together, I could tell that you cared deeply for one another. When Kurt called and told me that you were moving to New York to be with him, I wasn't surprised at all. In fact, I had kind of been expecting it. And then when you came home with him for Christmas, I could tell that you two had only gotten closer and more in love. So, I give you my consent. Take care of him. You've done a great job so far. I trust you to keep on loving him for the rest of your life."

"I will, Burt. I promise you. Nothing could ever stop me from loving him. He's just... everything."

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine met back up at the venue for the concert. Kurt was on a high from being with his friends all day, and Blaine was nervous as ever about what he was planning.

"How are the Warblers doing?" Kurt questioned, right before they went on stage.

"What? OH! They're great. Yeah."

"Blaine... you're being really weird today. Are you okay? Do you need extra rest tonight?" Kurt questioned out of concern for his boyfriend's odd behavior.

"Yeah... I mean... no... I mean... I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just nervous."

"Nervous? Are you serious? This is the last show, and you decide to be nervous _now?_"

But Blaine didn't have time to answer, thank god, because it was time for them to go on stage.

The show went flawlessly. All of their friends and family were there, plus a huge number of fans, and the energy in the room was great. There was only one song left to sing. The same song they ended with every night.

Blaine stepped up to the microphone to introduce it.

"Thanks again for coming out here tonight! We have one song left for you guys. I wrote this song before I met Kurt, but I had never sung it before. The song found a new meaning for me after meeting Kurt. It showed just how far we had both come, and that it was all worth it as long as we were together. I used to dream, but now I don't have to anymore, because all of my dreams have come true. I have made it so far. I've gone the distance, and I love where it has brought me... to Kurt. So, tonight, I'd like for Kurt to sing it with me,"

Well that was odd. Normally Blaine took this song as a solo. But, Kurt knew better than to argue, so he stayed up at the microphone stand, ready to sing the song with Blaine.

**I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
>Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
>And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be<strong>

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**  
><strong>I will find my way, if I can be strong<strong>  
><strong>I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while<strong>  
><strong>When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong<strong>

**Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate**  
><strong>Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you<strong>  
><strong>And a thousand years, would be worth the wait<strong>  
><strong>It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through<strong>

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**  
><strong>And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat<strong>  
><strong>It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope<strong>  
><strong>Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete<strong>

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**  
><strong>For a hero's strength is measured by his heart<strong>

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**  
><strong>I will search the world, I will face it's harms<strong>  
><strong>I don't care how far, i can go the distance<strong>  
><strong>Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms<strong>

**I will search the world, I will face it's harms**  
><strong>Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms<strong>

At the end of the song, Kurt bowed, but Blaine nervously began to reach into his pocket, grabbing the small velvet box and holding it tightly in his hand. Kurt reached over to Blaine to take his hand so they could walk off stage together, but when he grabbed Blaine's free hand, Blaine resisted, keeping them both on the stage.

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, wondering what his boyfriend was up to, when Blaine began to speak.

"Hey, again. Thank you for coming out here tonight. Especially Burt, Carole, and the old New Directions and Warblers crew. If you don't mind though, I'd like to take up a few extra minutes of your time."

Now Kurt was really confused. Blaine hadn't mentioned doing anything extra tonight. Kurt inwardly hoped that Blaine wasn't going to spring another surprise encore on him. Blaine used to do that all the time, before Kurt had sat him down one evening and forced his boyfriend to come up with a consistent set list that they would stick to, tired of being caught off guard with random songs he had never practiced. And he had just sung Go The Distance, which wasn't planned, so he definitely didn't want to do yet another impromptu performance again quite so soon.

But then Blaine turned to him and went down on one knee and- OH! Blaine was on one knee. Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Blaine was proposing. On stage. In Lima. In front of all of their friends. Oh my god. Needless to say, the crowd went wild. When they finally settled down a bit, Blaine began,

"Kurt, we met for the first time just over a year ago, on my last summer tour. You were just a nervous fan who wanted his chance at meeting me. But, neither of us expected to fall head over heels in love with one another. You moved me, Kurt. From the first moment that I saw you, I needed more. So I went after you. I found you. And then, by sheer dumb luck... or maybe fate, whatever you want to believe, you ended up on my tour bus. And we fell in love. I moved to New York to be with you, and that is something that I have yet to regret. I doubt I ever will regret it. I love you today more than ever before. You have changed my life for the better, and I never want to let you go. So, I propose something new to you, Kurt. We met on tour, we fell in love on tour, and now, I'm proposing that we get engaged on tour. I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I would love nothing more than to be your husband."

And with that, Blaine opened the box to reveal a simple, yet beautiful, engagement ring. Kurt gasped. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was everything he ever dreamed it would be. Kurt found that he couldn't even speak. So he just nodded his head frantically, pulling Blaine up off the ground and into his arms, finally finding his voice and whispering a soft "yes" in Blaine's ear.

Blaine choked back a sob, before pulling Kurt off the ground and spinning him around in a hug.

"He said yes! He said yes!" Blaine exclaimed to the crowd, giggling in joy.

The crowd erupted into cheers once again, and Blaine and Kurt's friends rushed the stage, enveloping them in hugs and pats on the back.

It was another hour before Kurt and Blaine even made it back to the tour bus.

"I can't believe you. How long have you been planning this?" Kurt questioned once they were in bed that night.

"Basically since I was in the hospital... so, about a month before spring break."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! That's about the same time I started planning a future with you, too. We're keeping the pent house in New York, by the way, but we're getting a new washing machine. Ours is shit."

Blaine laughed.

"Deal, fiance."

"Fiance... I like that. But you know what I'll like even more than that?"

"What?"

"Husband," Kurt answered simply.

"I think I like the sound of that."

Blaine didn't even pause before continuing,

"Kurt. I meant everything I said in there. I love you so much. I'm so lucky I found you. You changed me. And no matter what the future brings... no matter what happens with our music and fashion careers, I will always love you. You are the best thing about me."

"The feeling's mutual, baby. The feeling's mutual."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Does it even need saying... they totally live happily ever after. :)

I wrote their day in Washington kind of hurriedly because I wanted it to reflect the fast pace of the day. I figure that's what life on tour must be like... constant going. So I wanted everyone to feel the urgency of it.

So I'm turning Go The Distance into a novel with my own characters. I'm going to self-publish it on-line at some point this summer. I've enabled my e-mail on my profile page, so if you want to know when it's available, send me an e-mail and I'll let everyone know!

I hope you guys enjoyed this, and the original. I had soooo much fun writing it. You don't even know. I'll be working on writing my novel for a while, then traveling throughout June. But, hopefully, come July, I'll have some more fics for you guys. I love writing them! Thanks so much for reading. You guys inspire. I love you all.

The song is Go The Distance. You know, from Hercules. And if you haven't heard Darren Criss sing it, look it up on youtube. Like, right now. GO.


End file.
